Perfect
by scissorslover742
Summary: Hey guys, this is a new story about Beck and Jade totally AU.
1. Prologue

**A.U **

**Hey guys this is my newest story about the best Victorious couple, Beck and Jade. This is a total ****BADE ****story with a bit of ****CANDRE.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Victorious.**

He was the most popular and hottest boy at school; every guy wanted to be his friend, every girl wanted to be his girlfriend. He thought he had everything he wanted until he saw her.

She was the new girl at school; she just moved from New Jersey because her father opened a new company in Los Angeles. She was a Goth, masochist girl. Her parents were really strict with her and wanted her to be perfect. But she wasn't that, she was so damn imperfect.

And she tried, really hard, to be pretty and perfect. That's the reason she had a secret, a really dark secret.


	2. The first day

It was Jade's first day at Dalton's Academy.

Jade (sarcastic): Right, another first day. How great.

The bell rings.

Jade: Holly crap, now I have to go to science class. Where the hell is it? (She walks to Beck)

Jade: Dude, do you know where science class is?

Beck: Oh, what a coincidence I'm just going there. Let's go together.

Jade: 'Kay.

(They walk to science class)

In science:

Mr. Fitz (thinking): Oh, this newbie is kind of cute. (Talking) Well, you two are late, so you will be science partners. Go to the back and sit down.

Only Jade did what the teacher said, because was flirting with some cheerleaders.

Mr. Fitz: BECK, STOP TALKING AND START DOING THE EXCERCISES.

Beck: Okay. (He walks to his sit) So babe, what are we doing?

Jade: YOU CALL ME BABE AGAIN AND YOU WOULD WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN.

Beck: Chill out. So what are we doing?

Jade: I don't know, is your problem.

Beck: Ugh. (Thinking) She might be pretty but she has a terrible mood. But I can't deny that she's hot, soon she'll be mine because I'm Beck Oliver and all the girls want to date me.


	3. A new friend, a new problem

Jade's POV:

OMG he thinks he's the hottest guy ever. WTF, he is suck a dork and, what the hell was he thinking when he called me babe? He thinks he is the best but I don't thinks so.

The next day:

Jade was walking to her locker but she lost balance and she dropped all her books.

Cat: Oh, let me help you.

Jade: Thanks.

Cat (happily): Hey, my name is Caterina Valentine, but you can call me Cat. Not Cat the animal because I'm not an animal…

Jade: I'm Jadelyn West, but you can call me Jade:

Cat: Ooh, that's a pretty name, I love it.

Jade (thinking): She's a little bit strange and she's the exact opposite of me, but I like her.

Cat: Hey, do you want to be my friend? I don't have too many.

Jade (sarcastic): I wonder why…

Cat: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOUSED TO MEAN?

Jade: Nothing, let's be friends.

Cat: COOL! OMG, he is so hot…

Jade: ?

Andre walks near them and Cat stares at him like there's no tomorrow.

Jade: Who's that guy?

Cat: Oh, uhm, I don't know just a guy.

Jade: Yeah, right, I saw you looked at him with those puppy eyes. C'mon tell me, we are friends right?

Cat: 'Kay, he is Andre, a really sweet guy that is in my biology calss.

Jade: So, you like him?

Cat: Yeah…

Jade: Well, ask him out.

Cat: No way, I'm not brave enough.

Jade: Yes you are.

Cat: No I'm not… One minute, your science partner is Beck Oliver right?

Jade: Yes…

Cat: Beck is Andre's best friend.

Jade: So?

Cat: Tell Beck to have a double date, I mean you, him, Andre and me.

Jade: No way, I'm not doing that.

Cat: C'mon, you have to help me.

Jade: NO!

Cat: Please, pretty please.

Jade: NO

Cat: Please Jade, I', begging you.

Jade: Ugh, fine. But I don't promise anything.

Cat: Yay, thank you. You are the best friend ever. You are my BFF.

Jade: Wathever.

Bell rings:

Cat: See you later.

Jade: Sure.


	4. The question

The next period:

Jade entered to science class.

Mr. Fitz: Good morning class.

Suddenly Beck entered.

Mr. Fitz: Becket, you are late again. Go to your seat now and pay attention to the class.

Beck: Yeah, sorry.

Beck walks to his seat.

Jade: Late again uh?

Beck: Yeah, hello to you too.

Mr. Fitz starts explaining his class. But Beck is talking to a cheerleader.

Mr. Fitz: Beck, read the next paragraph.

Beck: Mmm, uh (thinking) Fuck, I don't know what to read. Damn, should I ask Jade? No, she would send me to hell.

Jade notices that he is worried.

Jade (whispering): Hey, you have to read paragraph 3.

He starts reading.

Beck (thinking): OMG, she helped me. I can't believe se helped me, she's cool and REALLY HOT. Wtf? I can't be thinking about her, shit now I can't take her out of my mind.

Jade: Hey, are you free next Friday?

Beck (thinking): Is she really asking that?

Jade: Or maybe on Monday?

Beck (thinking): Why is she doing this? Does she like me?

Jade: Hey are you listening to me?

Beck: Yes, yes. Friday is wonderful.

Jade: Great. And I was thinking that maybe you can bring your friend Andre. And I can bring my friend Cat, because she really likes Andre but she doesn't have the guts to ask him out, and she told me to ask you to have a double date.

Beck (disappointed): Uh, okay.

Jade: And, first I thought it was a stupid idea. But then I thought that it could be a good opportunity to get along with you. Because you are my science partner and one of the few persons I know here.

Beck (flirting): So, you want to know more about me?

Jade: Don't try to hit on my okay. I just want to know more about people here.

Beck: Okay, so we have a date.

Mr. Fitz: Beck, Jade. Pay attention.

Beck: What is your problem dude?

Mr. Fitz: Be careful with your words boy.

Beck: WTF?

Mr. Fitz: It's enough, I can't take it anymore. DETENTION!

Jade: But, teacher…

Mr. Fitz: You too.


	5. Detention

In recess:

Jade: Crap, thanks to you I'm in detention. You don't know in how huge problems I'm now. My parents are going to kill me.

Beck: Calm down, we don't have to be there.

Jade: What? I don't get it.

Beck: Don't go to detention.

Jade: No way. I'm not going to get in more trouble. Do whatever you want, but don't count with me.

Beck: Okay. But, the date is still on right?

Jade: Yes.

Beck: Great, see you later babe.

Jade: Don't call me babe.

Beck: Sorry, bye.

Jade: Bye.

After school, in detention:

Mr. Fitz: Hello Jade, where is Beck?

Jade: I don't know.

Mr. Fitz: Ugh, that kid is a troublemaker.

Jade: Yeah, I know…

Mr. Fitz: So, what do you think about the school?

Jade: Well, it's cool. I mean is like my third day and I already have a best friend and all the girls have told me that I'm like the luckiest girl in the world because I have Beck as science partner. I mean they think that his the finest thing in the world, but the school in general is great, I like it a lot and I've been to lots of schools because of my father's companies and I can tell that this one is really nice.

Mr. Fitz: That's great.

Jade: Yeah, Mr. Fitz with all respect, how old are you? I mean you seem really young to be a teacher.

Mr. Fitz: I'm 25.

Jade: Oh, cool. I like to have young teachers because they are more laid back and they understand you.

Mr. Fitz: Well, I like to support my students. And I've noticed that you are very good in science and math. What do you want to do in the future?

Jade: Well, my father wants me to be a lawyer so I can take care of the family business. He's planning to send to "_**Harvard". **_But I want to study Arts in _**"Julliard"**_, I love to sing, dance and act. And I have written two plays. But don't say anything because I shouldn't have said that. My dad doesn't understand creative people; he thinks that wanting to be an artist is stupid.

Mr. Fitz: No, it's okay. I understand you. My parent wanted me to be an economist, but I really wanted to be a teacher, so I fought for it; and now I'm here.

Jade: Is good to relate with someone about that.

Jade/Mr. Fitz: Because sometimes you feel that you are the only one going through this fight. (They laugh)

The bell rings:

Mr. Fitz: Well, detention is over.

Jade: I should go now, my parents will kill me if I'm late for dinner.

Mr. Fitz: Okay.

Jade: I liked talking to you Mr. Fitz.

Mr. Fitz: Me too.

Jade: Bye.

Mr. Fitz: Bye Jade.


	6. The double date

In Cat's bedroom on Friday's morning:

Cat: OMG, today I have a date with Andre, I'm so excited. But I don't know what to say and what to wear; I'm so nervous, I really like him. I'm so glad Jade is coming, because I don't know what to do.

In Andre's bedroom:

Andre: Well, today I have a date with this girl, Cat. I have only talked to her in biology class; and I've seen her in the hallway. She's kind of cute and smiley, but I don't really know her. She seems cool but too hyperactive. And Beck, well, he's going with Jade, the new girl. I've seen her in my math class; she's really good with numbers. She solves problems in like two seconds. But she's different from the other girls, all her clothes are always black and she's REALLY pale but I think she's pretty and I believe that Beck likes her because he's been talking about her since she came and I've never seen him so nervous about a date. So he is totally into her.

At school none of them could concentrate in class because they were thinking about. Andre was picking up Cat and Beck was picking up Jade. They where to a bohemian place called "Black Café"

After school, at Cat's place:

Cat: OMG, 'Kay 'Kay this is it. I'm going on a date with Andre. That's so exciting, I wonder is he feeling.

She was dressed in a pretty pink skirt up the knees, with blue heels and a blue t-shirt with a big a strawberry on it. She had her hair straight with a pink bow at top.

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

Cat: Oh god, he is here.

She opened the door.

Andre: Hey Cat, how are you?

He was wearing black pants, a red shirt and a black jacket.

Cat: Hi, I'm fine, and you?

Andre: I'm good. So are you ready to go?

Cat: Yes! Let's go.

At Jade's place.

Jade: So today is the date. I'm only doing this for Cat, because she likes this guy a lot. And this could be a good opportunity to know more about Beck.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, red combat boots and a black and red tank top. And you could see the star tattoo that she had in her arm. Her hair had curls and her makeup was as usual; Smokey eyes and cherry lip gloss.

Jade: But I just hope this thing goes okay.

Someone knocked the door.

Beck: Hey, what's up? (Thinking) OMG she looks so damn hot, she's really pretty.

He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, a black leather jacket and black combat boots.

Jade: Hi, nice boots.

Beck: Yours too. So we better leave.

Jade: Yeah.

In Beck's car:

Beck: So… how was detention?

Jade: It wasn't as I thought it would be. I mean it was great. Mr. Fitz is a great teacher we talked a lot.

Beck (jealous): Really?

Jade: Yes.

Beck: And did your parents say something?

Jade (upset): I don't really want to talk about it.

Beck: Okay, so do you think things are going good between Cat and Andre?

Jade: I don't know. I hope so, Cat is a really sweet girl-

Beck: MMM… Well, we are here.

Jade: Okay.

Inside the café:

Cat and Andre were at a table laughing.

Beck: It seems that they are having a great time.

Jade: Yes, they seem to be enjoying each other.

Cat (smiling): Hey guys!

Jade: Hi.

They made their way to the table and took a seat.

Beck: Have you ordered yet?

Andre: No, we were waiting for you.

Cat: Well, they are here so let's order. Waitress…

Waitress: Hello, welcome to "Black café" what would you like to eat?

Cat: I want a cheeseburger with French fries and a strawberry smoothie.

Andre: I also want a cheeseburger but I want a chocolate smoothie.

Cat: We like the same things, cool!

Andre: Yeah, I didn't know we had so much in common.

Jade: Okay, I want a salad and a black coffee with two sugars.

Beck: Don't like meet or just worried about your figure?

Jade (angry): Hahaha, you are so funny. But for your information, I'm a vegetarian.

Beck: Well okay, I want a hamburger and an ice cream.

Waitress: 'Kay, I'll be right back.

Beck: So vegetarian, don't you like chicken or fish?

Jade: No way! They are living creatures.

Beck: Okay, chill out. It was just a question.

Cat: Guys, would you like to go to the cinema that is four blocks from here?

Andre: Oh yeah, we can watch "_27 dresses"._

Jade: No way, let's watch some horror like "_The Priest"._

Beck: No! Let's watch "_27 dresses"._

Jade: So you are scared? Haha you are coward.

Beck: No, I'm not a coward. Let's watch "_The Priest"._

Cat: Yeah, a movie night with friends. LOL.

Andre: Okay amigo, amigirls , we will watch that movie.

Everyone: 'Kay 'Kay.

Beck (thinking): Great, that movie scared the hell out of my neighbor and he is 30. But I can't say I'm scared, Jade would think that I'm a coward.

Waitress: Your food is here. Bon Appétit.


	7. The double dateFood

The waitress gave them their food and left giving Beck a flirty look, he just looked away.

Well let's eat, I'm starving *he said rubbing his tummy*

Yeah me too *Andre said, and he and Cat started to eat while Jade was just staring at her salad*

Okay, play it cool Jade. Is just salad, just healthy vegetables; salad is good, this won't make me fatter. Ugh, I wish I could be pretty and skinny like Cat. OMG, she's so thin and beautiful, I wish I could be like her *she was so submerged in her thoughts that she didn't realized she was staring at her food with watered eyes*

Hello… Jade, earth calling Jade *Beck said, noticing that she was lost in her thoughts*

What? *she said in a weak tone*

Aren't you going to eat? *he said with an interested but a little bit worried tone*

Oh, of course I`m going to eat *she said, and she ate a piece of lettuce*

MMM, this French fries are delicious *Andre said eating another one*

I know, this are the best fries I've ever eat *Cat said and Andre smiled at her and she smiled back*

You are right guys, they are really good. Why don't you try one Jade? *Beck said giving one to her*

Oh no, thanks *she said looking to her hands*

Please, just one. I don't want you to miss such a delicious potato *he said with a fake British accent and a flirty smile*

No, I can't at that, is full of calories. I can't gain weight; I need to be skinnier to be pretty. But if I don't, they will think that I have problems with the food and that I need to see a doctor. No one can know about my problems, is my business *she thought about that for a minute while everyone was looking at her*

Okay, but just one *she said taking it to her mouth*

See, it wasn't bad. I bet you loved it *he said hitting her arm in a playful way, she smiled shyly but he noticed and smiled back*

OMG, I think I just ate way too much: first the cookie that my mom forced me to eat, then the salad and the juice and now the French fries. But it doesn't matter I will throw up everything when I get home.

Well, this food was delicious. I love it *Cat said with her cheerful voice*

Yes, it was really good *Andre said smiling to Cat*

Agree, plus my ice-cream was delicious. What do you think Jade? *Beck said looking to Jade*

Uh, it was good. I really liked my juice *she said looking to her empty glass*

Well, now we can go to the movies. HURRAY. *Cat said smiling to everybody*

Let's go guys *Andre said standing up*

Okay, you go in your car with Cat and I go with Jade *Beck said looking at Jade and then to Andre*

Okay *he said*

'Kay 'Kay, let's go Andre *Cat said grabbing his hand*

See you there guys *he said waving free hand*

Bye *Beck and Jade said at the same time*

So let's go *he said and grabbing her hand*

Let's go *she said, and they made their way to his car, hand in hand secretly enjoying each other company*


	8. The double dateMovie night

In Andre's car:

So, are you enjoying this date? *Andre asked*

Yes, is one of the best dates I've ever had *Cat said smiling*

Yeah me too, you are a really nice girl *he said in a flirty tone*

Thank you, you are a great guy. I like hanging out with you *she said blushing*

Hey, do you think Beck and Jade like each other? *he said interested*

Totally *she said loudly*

Yeah, me too *he agreed*

In Beck's car:

Are you excited about the movie? *Beck asked hoping a good answer*

Of course, I love horrors movies. And this one is with Anthony Hopkins and HE is a genius *Jade said really excited*

Yeah *he said* Great, how can she not be scared about the movie. She's a girl she should be acting cowardly not me. I have to show her that I'm not afraid. *he thought*

So you think Andre and Cat like each other? *she asked with a funny gossipy tone of voice*

Of course, they've been laughing all night, PLUS the kept throwing lovely looks to each other *he answered with the same tone as her*

Yes, they are totally into each other *she said sighing*

We are her *he said as he parked his car*

Where? *she asked confused*

The cinema *he said laughing*

Oh, yeah. I forgot *she said blushing*

Well let's go *he said as he got out of the car and opened Jade's door like a TOTAL GENTLEMAN*

C'mon guys, the movie starts in 20 minutes *Cat said running towards them*

Okay, let's go *Beck said and they made their way inside the cinema*

They entered to the cinema and they met Andre who was buying the popcorn and sodas. They were sitting like this: Andre – Cat – Jade – Beck.

'Kay shut up! The movie is about to start *Jade said shushing them*

The movie was really scary for everyone, even Jade, but she didn't showed it as much as the others. Cat was hugging Andre every 2 minutes and she buried her face on his chest while he hugged her.

Beck was scared, but he didn't show it, he was playing cool for Jade. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him and they "accidentally" touch hands more than once.

She's really cute and sweet. She seems tough but I know she's more than that, I think she is a great girl *Beck thought as he looked at Jade*

Ooh, this movie is really good. Is scary but I love this kind of movies and I totally hate chick flicks. Cat is really scared cut Andre is taking care of her. And well, Beck is hugging me and my head is resting on his shoulder; it feels really comfortable, I think that I like him but I don't know if he feels the same about me. I mean, how could he like someone like me? I bet he can go out with someone so much better than me *she thought and with that on her mind the movie ended* Well, it was a great movie *she said standing up*

Totally agree *Beck said just to support Jade because in reality he was scared*

Please you were so scared, you close your eyes in the best parts *she said, teasing him*

No, I wasn't *he said defending himself*

Yeah sure *she said sarcastically*

This movie was SCARY *Cat said yelling the last word*

Yes it was *Andre said putting his arm around Cat's waist*

Well, I had an amazing time hanging out with you guys *she said smiling*

Yeah, me too *he said looking at Cat*

Well is almost midnight, I think we should take the girls home *Beck said looking at his watch*

Yes, come with me Cat I'll take you home*Andre responded grabbing her hand*

'Kay 'Kay, bye Beck, bye Jadey Pooh *she said, and they made their way to his car*

Bye Cat *Beck and Jade answered at the same time*

The night was getting colder and Beck noticed that Jade was shivering

Are you OK? You are shivering *he said taking out his jacket and wrapping Jade with it * Now you are warm *he said smiling*

Thank you *she said looking into his beautiful brown eyes*

You have the most amazing and gorgeous eyes I've ever seen *he said lost in her piercing blue eyes*

Thanks *she said blushing* OMG, he is so sweet and I feel comfortable around him. Is like I don't have to pretend to be tough and rude, I can be myself with him *she thought*

Well, is getting really late. I should take you home *he said grabbing her hand, and they walked to the car thinking how great this date was*


End file.
